This invention relates to either a two stroke, reciprocating internal combustion or to an external compression engine.
Generally internal combustion engines, and the like, rely on crank shafts to convert the linear reciprocating motion of pistons to rotary motion. This is however a relatively complex, power consuming approach to motion conversion. The following patens are indicative of attempts to replace crank shafts with other types of mechanisms:
370,709; 09/1887; Mathias et al PA1 712,361; 10/1902; Clarke PA1 1,123,172; 12/1914; Compton PA1 1,703,497; 02/1929; Noah PA1 1,885,298; 11/1932; Schell PA1 2,312,057; 02/1943; Williams PA1 3,945,358; 03/1976; Collins PA1 4,395,977; 08/1983; Pahis PA1 1. replace conventional crank shafts with a guided floating shaft assembly which applies direct force on toothed gears during expansion and all other cycles of devices such as internal combustion engines; PA1 2. increase power output of engines as compared to conventional crank shaft engine which conventional engine experience power loss due to the change of the angular crank shaft position; PA1 3. increase engine revolutions (RPM) at the floating shaft assembly for each stroke of the engine; PA1 4. allow the flywheel of an internal combustion engine or the like to be placed either perpendicular to or in line with the body of the engine; PA1 5. reduce the number of moving parts per power outlet; PA1 6. reduce engine size by having a carriage block slider entering the cylinder wall area; PA1 7. reduce weight due to power gained by using a floating shaft concept; PA1 8. reduce component wear by reducing engine speed; PA1 9. reduce exhaust noise levels by lowering exhaust gas pressure through increasing the reciprocating stroke length. PA1 10. increase the engine's power output by increasing the expansion stroke simply through increasing the length of the straight part of an oval gear assembly used with the invention.
The above listed patents disclose devices which are generally impractical or overly complex and have never been of commercial significance.